


Literal Ghost Sex

by TaJaDorPorn1227



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Dirty Talk, Invisible sex, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Semi-Anonymous Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJaDorPorn1227/pseuds/TaJaDorPorn1227
Summary: Tenkuuji Takeru discovers how exactly how much of a crush Alain has on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I swear I'll post more of my other fic soon. Hope you enjoy ;)

Inspired by [Mage's fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8270111), which you should go read (also nsfw!).

 

 

Prince Alain has just been saved and gets to stay at Daitenkuu Temple (to Akari's unease). He still has that fuckin' hot Ganma uniform, the one with the black and gold that looks very emo.

 

So he gets the guest bedroom and Takeru reassures him he'll be safe, to go to sleep, etc. But he just can't sleep.

 

At this point in the series, he can't stop staring at Takeru, but the others don't seem to notice. That night, he lay on the futon in the guest bedroom, thinking about Takeru.

 

Takeru wonders whether all those seemingly  _ rage _ -filled stares from Alain are what he suspects they are. He decides to experiment on this (gotta love Akari and her science!)

 

Takeru walks through walls, rooms, and even Narita to get to Alain's room.

 

Alain was leaning against the windowsill with one leg bent at the knee, showing off the package. He was staring up at the moon, a waxing crescent whose lighting set the scene as dramatic and thoughtful.

 

"Tenkuuji Takeru… who does he think he is? He  _ knows _ I can't make friends. Why does he insist that I can trust him?"

 

Slowly, Takeru crossed over to Alain and manifested only the palm of his hand in corporeal form. He dragged it down Alain's crotch and reveled in the instant bulge he had produced.

 

Alain glanced down, his eyes wide with curiosity and his lips slightly parted in pleasure. He returned to astronomy with a wistful sigh to feel Takeru's hand press slower along his dick and blushed. He struggled to get out of his tight uniform pants, then took the entire thing off so his dick was free.

 

Takeru's blessing was that he could walk through the floor, too, and from underneath the masturbating Prince, he could lick the underside of Alain's shaft to guide him as he touched himself.

 

As the royal with frosted tips began to moan, he messily started jerking himself off where the tongue had traced. Considering this good enough, Takeru started exploring his balls with his tongue. Alain let out small groans that gradually got louder, and was just as shocked as Takeru when he let out a big  _ moan _ of Takeru's name. Then he stopped to ponder this for a few seconds, and Takeru, entranced by Alain’s ass, found a new way to arouse him.

 

A warm, wet tongue pushed its way through Alain's asshole and he squirmed involuntarily. He shoved his hips desperately onto the tongue, and squirmed as Takeru’s tongue slipped deeper up his ass. He started to thrust his hips needily at Takeru's face, and his gasps of need became louder and louder. His thrusting rhythm started to falter and his breaths grew ragged. He gasped out Takeru’s name, pleadingly, as precum dripped from his cock, and Takeru’s ghost dick jumped to attention.

 

He wanted that Ganma ass.

 

He went completely invisible and strode over to the bureau, where his beloved collection of OOO action figures were watching the entire procedure. He turned them all around, especially TaJaDol, his favorite. Hino Eiji would NOT be corrupted by this ghostfucking spectacle.

 

He reached into the top drawer to find the lube and wrapped socks around TaToBa's and TaJaDol’s ears. He suspected Prince Alain would be quite loud during this next part.

 

Alain had stopped moaning but was whining for his release. Takeru spread lube across his fingers as Alain whispered the words that prompted him to continue.

 

“Please, whoever you are, keep going. It doesn’t matter who you are, but  _ please. Fuck me. _ ” His eyes were darkened with desire and the last thing he moaned left UST coiling in Takeru’s groin.

 

“And… if you are Tenkuuji Takeru, I want you to fuck me so much, I can’t even move.”

 

“Fair enough,” Takeru whispered into Alain’s ear, pressing one lubed finger inside that asshole. He cheated by making his other arm go through Alain's body to gently play with his pleasure spot until he adjusted to one finger. Takeru pushed two fingers inside, using his other hand to touch all the spots  _ around _ Alain’s orgasm spot, until he started thrusting onto Takeru’s fingers to try to find release.

 

Takeru took that opportunity to disappear until Alain wasn’t very close to climaxing. He also stopped partially manifesting to touch the pleasure spot, because (as it semed) Alain’s g-spot was very powerful. Alain got down on all fours, ready to thrust his hips at whatever Takeru wanted to shove up his ass next. Takeru tried three fingers, then realized that was also going to make Alain cum early.

 

Alain was whining, moaning, and pleading, making the most  _ sinful _ noises while trying to jerk himself off. “Takeru…. TAKERU! TA-” he gasps, “TA- _ KE….. RU _ … F-FUCK…”

 

Takeru’s dick liked those noises more than it liked being lubed up. He coated it with a lot, just in case this was Alain’s first time (it was). He became corporeal again, leaned over Alain to bite his earlobe, and pulled Alain’s hand away from his dick. “What do you want, Prince Alain, you filthy slut?”

 

“T-takeru,  _ please- _ ” He shoved his ass towards Takeru.

 

“Takeru please WHAT.”

 

“Please fuck me up the ass.” Alain gasped out.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Takeru purred in his ear and pressed inside him. Alain’s ass was soft and incredibly tight, and his ass cheeks were clenched around Takeru’s dick. He whimpered softly as his muscles got stretched beyond anything they had previously stretched to fit inside. Takeru waited patiently, crouching over Alain until the Prince started grinding against Takeru’s crotch. He was gasping and moaning, and after Takeru pulled out and thrust in again, he let out a breathy moan. He felt a hot hand clutch desperately at his hip, keeping him in that position so Takeru could fuck him from the best angle.

 

He felt the fingertips from Takeru's other hand brush his prostate gently, teasingly, ever so delicately, and felt the urge to climax more strongly than ever. He thrust his hips erratically towards Takeru’s whenever Takeru was fucking into him, he grabbed a handful of the sheets and clenched them with one hand, he panted heavily between gasps of pleasure.

 

_ Oh fuck, _ Takeru realized.  _ He’s actually going to come to the thought of me! _ Dick dripping precum, he started the final thrust inside Alain’s asshole when he realized he wasn’t feeling any friction.

 

_ Areyoufuckingkiddingme ohyou’vegottabefuckingkiddingme. _ Takeru promised swift death to whoever made up the "new emotion=ghost disappearing" rule, as he watched Alain lift his ass high in the air in search of friction. He felt nothing, and started pleading, begging Takeru to come back and make him feel good. Takeru still didn’t show up, so Alain shoved his fingers up his own ass (Takeru left a  _ lot _ of lube inside him) and started fucking himself. He started jerking himself off, too, though he didn't start moaning until after the first gasp of “Takeru!”

 

He kept to a rhythm: thrust back into his hand while squeezing forward on his dick, thrust forward and push his dick inside the circle his hand made. He managed to stick to that for a record ten seconds before thrusting faster, squeezing tighter, breathing faster. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, yet it seemed closer than ever. His breaths were ragged and he pushed his fingers inside himself up to the knuckles, searching for that spot inside him that felt so good.

 

“Takeru,” he groaned, loudly enough to wake the dead. Cum squirted from his cock onto the blankets he had fisted when Takeru was inside him, as he kept thrusting against his hands. He was so overwhelmed with this new sensation of deep contentment that it took a few seconds to be able to move. He adjusted himself, then laid on his side facing away from the soiled blankets to think of Takeru. He wanted to make Takeru his, to receive these sensations every day, but he knew he couldn’t force a ghost to turn visible.

 

_ But…… _ if Takeru were to go to the Ganma world, Alain could find a way to give him a physical form again. He’d ask his father to save Takeru, if needed. And he’d get to feel that sensation whenever he wanted to.

 

“Takeru,” he whispered happily, moments away from sleep. The ghost watching him smiled, finally able to manifest again, and cleaned his hands and asshole off with the soiled blankets. He turned the blankets noncorporeal with him, so that he could take them directly to the laundry room, move what was in the washer to the dryer, and start washing Alain’s blankets. He returned to his room to silently jerk himself off to thoughts of Alain begging to be fucked, Alain on his hands and knees, the way Alain tightened around Takeru’s dick when the ghost lightly rubbed his pleasure spot. His imagination also provided the Good Content like Alain’s face during a blowjob, Alain with a vibrator pushed inside him right next to his orgasm spot, Alain’s expression as he lowered himself onto Takeru’s rock solid dick (a mixture of trusting and prepared for some discomfort).

 

Takeru came all too quickly into his ghost pants, and changed into a different pair. He brought his soiled pair to the laundry room and threw them into the wash with Alain’s sheets. When those were done, he put them in the dryer, glad ghosts don’t need to sleep.

 

 

Epilogue

The next morning, Kanon asked Prince Alain over breakfast (takoyaki) how well he slept last night. He blushed, choking on his takoyaki, and Makoto patted his back to help him breathe. Onari passed him a glass of water, not making eye contact, and asked if Alain-sama had dreamed of Takeru last night. Alain struggled to gulp down his water, then angrily insisted, “No.”

 

“I was asleep in the lab the whole time,” Akari announced. “I didn’t hear anything.”

 

“I’m glad to hear, Akari.” Takeru grinned his 5000-kiloWatt smile, the one Alain was secretly weak to. “I slept very well last night myself.”

  
“Takeru-dono, shall I fold the laundry today?” Shibuya asked. “There’s the guest bedroom sheets and a pair of your pants in the dryer.”

 

“I’ll help you with that,” Takeru said. “After all, I have to take care of this temple too.”

 

Alain glanced from one to another, working out what had happened. Takeru had helped give him that wonderful experience last night, then washed Alain’s sheets along with his own pants? He was somewhat disappointed Takeru would want to get rid of the evidence by putting it in with a common pair of pants-

 

His eyes landed on Takeru’s crotch in his new pair of skinny jeans. These ones were tighter than the ones yesterday, and they flattered Takeru’s dick perfectly. He stood up, breathing fast, and tried to quell the new pooling in his groin.

 

Takeru, Akari, and Makoto were discussing some Ganma videos that had popped up on the internet. Alain gestured at Takeru. “You will be coming with me.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Akari interrupted, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Prince Alain. “What are you planning to do?”

 

As his plans to get laid were thrown out the window, Alain got increasingly frustrated. He walked outside and disappeared with a flash of the green Ganma rune.

 

Fuck Adel, fuck the warrant out for him, none of it mattered if he couldn’t get Takeru to fuck him. He couldn’t trust anyone, especially not Takeru, especially not since Takeru had that power over him.

 

He’d return home on his own, without Makoto  _ or _ Tenkuuji Takeru.


End file.
